One Common Thing
by SharpCookies
Summary: Everyone knows Fujioka Haruhi and Suoh Tamaki are complete opposites. That was obvious. But, though very different, they have one common problem that can pull them together at their time of need. [TamakixHaruhi] [Rated K]


**Title: One Common Thing**

**Summary: Everyone knows Fujioka Haruhi and Suoh Tamaki are complete opposites. That was obvious. But, though very different, they have one common problem that can pull them together at their time of need. When they needed it most.  
**

**Pairing(s): TamaxHaru  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. Read my... words: I O NOT OWN ANYTHING, ANYONE, ANY PLACE FROM THE ANIME/MANGA. Thank you.**

**Authors note: Alright, so maybe because my last stories were done in such a short period of time (Usually an hour or so) is why they sucked. But this time, I actually took TIME in making it! O.O LE GASP! Surpising, non? Well, as stupid as it may sound, I actually got the idea for this fanfic at a Hockey game, and I was like: "Zomg! This'll sounds coolze!" XD So I think it turned out pretty well. Better than I expected, anyway. What do YOU think? Review to do so and question, and do whatever as much as you want **

-

Now, it as been an age old fact to everyone in the Host Club (even the customers) that Fujioka Haruhi and Suoh Tamaki were complete opposites. For fans of this couple (This, of course, meaning the yaoi obsessed fangirls at the Host Club), this springs the 'opposites attract' theory, thus making them a well known couple for their differences (in the minds of the customers). But what people didn't put into calculation was their similarities. 'Did they even have any?' People would ask themselves, and they would answer themselves no. But there was one common thing that pulled the last string needed to put them together.

Their mothers.

Haruhi's mother died ten years ago, though the source was unknown by others. When she was alive, in Haruhi's eyes she was the most beautiful, intelligent woman on the planet. Her mother's intelligence certainly shined to Haruhi when her mother was doing her job, as a lawyer. That's why Haruhi always wanted to be a lawyer growing up, and her motivation got stronger when her mother died. In this case, and in many more, Haruhi always reminded Ranks, her father, of how much she was turning out to be her mother, and it was good. But, since she died the small brunette found that she would have to fend for herself in the world. She made herself believe that she didn't need anyone. Not her father, not her friends, not anyone. And this resulted in a very lonely little girl.

Tamaki has not been able to see his mother for years. It was because of a promise he made to his spiteful grandmother that if he never saw her mother again, she would give her the right medical attention she needed to make her feel better. You see, the blonde's mother had been sick alot when he lived with her in France. Often he would stay inside and play her favourites pieces on the piano to cheer her up, to make her smile her beautiful smile. But now away from his mother, he tries his best to hide his pain. To hide behind his happy demeanor to try to prove he was strong enough to deal with not seeing his French mother again. But he still changed. Behind the curtains, when no one was around, he changed for the worse. He became a broken man, so to speak. Without his mother, what was he? To him, he was nothing without her. But he was too kind hearted and selfless to dump his troubles on other people, so he kept trying to be as cheerful as he could be to make others around him not suspect anything.

Maybe that was what brought them together. Two secretly lonely souls desperate to find love from someone like they felt from their deceased, or no longer present, mothers. That at least was the case for that calm, still night not too long ago. Haruhi, surprisingly, was letting Tamaki hold her tight in comfort as he cried his own tears, sobbing loudly while Haruhi did the opposite, she crying only softly and barely making a sound beside the occasional sniffle. Why were they crying, you ask? Well, that day happened to be the anniversery of her mother's death, now being eleven years since the small brunette had seen the woman she looked up to. This simply reminded Tamaki of his own mother, and what he had recently found out about his mother. His mother, despite the medical attention she was being given, was getting sicker and sicker by each day. He had recently recieved news that she's on the verge of dying.

So, that night, their differences didn't matter in the long run. Because that night, for once they were the same, if only for a little while. They understood what the other felt. They understood that the other was thinking. It was like their minds became one.

And it was good. For now, anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea, this is more drabblish than an actual fanfic, I realize. And I know it's not my best. It's just--- right after I make a fanfic like so, I feel too lazy to change it because I'm afriad I'll make it worse. So if it sucks, gomen ; I'm trying my best to expand my vocabulary a bit... So please try to expect better fics from me in the future. I have tons of ideas, but I just need to act on them. Reviews are loved!


End file.
